


The Thundermans: T-Force

by TheGhettoNerd03



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Incredibles, The Thundermans, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Magic, Science Fiction, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhettoNerd03/pseuds/TheGhettoNerd03
Summary: In an alternate universe, the ending of The Thundermans is slightly altered as in this world instead of using their family as the T-force Max and Phoebe instead decide to form their own new group of superheroes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary says a new group of heroes but this actually a large crossover with characters from other fandoms this may throw some people off but hey stick with me and you may find a pretty darn interesting story by the end of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The formation of the T-force as they begin their adventure in Superheroics

Phoebe recalls the last week, where she and her brother became the leaders of the newly formed T-Force and Super-President Kick Butt told them that they were free to recruit whomever they wanted while the siblings were tempted to ask their family they decided against it and opted instead to find other superheroes in the world that would help them learn and foster new skills in leadership and heroics.It was that decision and the instruction of President Kick Butt that caused them to call for assistance from the newly formed government organization of S.H.I.E.L.D that is meant to monitor and hire the superhero community.After seven days of waiting for the agents to fully search their databases and follow up on their intel to find the heroes that met the standards required by Phoebe since Max was willing to welcome anyone she thought was fit for the role.However after what felt like an eternity for the Thunder Twins, it was finally the day, Phoebe and her brother Max are going to recruit new members to the team.Phoebe is sitting in the meeting room looking over the files for one final time before Agent Steve Rogers who Phoebe remembers to be the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and also known as Captain America, who Phoebe finds incredibly attractive with his blonde hair, superhuman body, and physique which Phoebe assumes he got from his hard work as a former soldier as well as the enhancements made by a super serum that grants him incredible strength, agility, stamina and reflexes that allows him to make proper use of his indestructible, aerodynamic shield, enters the room alongside the recruits.Phoebe smiles at the sight of the two heroes that were her age Spider-Man clad in his red and blue suit and Shuri who was the Princess of Wakanda a technologically advanced country hidden from most of the world and then looks in awe at Captain Marvel the older hero dressed in her special red, blue and yellow uniform that was more like armor to Phoebe who has finally returned from her interstellar mission, she also notices Max looking suspiciously at Doctor Strange who allegedly was capable of manipulating magic and she knows Max as a scientist would find that skeptical but Phoebe would wait to pass judgment until they were in the field as the man did look odd even for a superhero Phoebe took special notice of what seemed to be a cloak attached to his back, a necklace that was styled to look like an eye and a yellow sash wrapped around his waist.After looking over the recruits Phoebe irrationally questions herself on if she selected the right candidates but assures that she choose each for a reason, Spider-Man because he single-handedly was able to protect the massive city of New York from a young an inspires everyone with his viewpoint that with great power comes greater responsibility, Shuri because the young princess wanted to experience and help the world outside of Wakanda and due to her expertise in technological advancements as well as specially designed weapons she would be a great help to the team both in and out of the field, Captain Marvel not only because she was a personal hero for Phoebe but also because she was a powerhouse capable of releasing and absorbing energy as well as flight and strength who knows interstellar travel and races that no other hero does, Doctor Strange simply because she is interested in the magic that he is claimed to have. With this information in mind she knows that they will succeed in their goal to secretly protect the world from unseen or dangerous threats thus Phoebe thanks Captain America for bringing the recruits before telling them to have a seat at the table saying that the formalities and pleasantries would have to come later as their first mission had just arrived from the T-Force database an alien pod had crashed into earth atmosphere and an orange girl with green laser eyes and blasts were causing a rampage and thus they headed to the T-JET piloted by Max and joined by Agent Richard Grayson code-named Nightwing as well as Donna Troy and Garth better known as Troia and Tempest the shield representatives of the secret societies of the Amazons and Atlanteans which Phoebe still has trouble accepting existed, who would be joining them on this mission.Phoebe sees Captain America from the jet smiling sand thinks that he is realizing that she and her brother had this covered but what she does not know is when Steve heads to his quarters he is greeted by a man clad in a full suit or Iron and together the two men access a secret passageway with the use of a hidden panel and inputting of the password “Hail Hydra” before smirking to each other then quickly walking into the pathway and sealing the entrance behind them to discuss recent developments with other dangerous figures within the world including a woman worshipped as a goddess, a lawyer known for her anger issues, a pair of scientists, a living weapon, an iron-clad soldier, a man of the skies, two highly skilled and deadly assassins, a mistress of magic and chaos, a speedster, a robot, an 18-year-old girl and a couple that was complete opposites to one another.


	2. Starfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The T-Force first mission as a group is to target an alien spacecraft that contains a mysterious visitor is she friend or foe find out in chapter two of the t-force.

Max Thunderman was enjoying himself as one of the leaders of the T-Force and was currently flying his teammates to their first mission, he smiled hearing the conversations between the legendary hero Captain Marvel who he remembered as being more famous than his father a few years ago and the cute princess Shuri of the secret kingdom Wakanda which Max had always heard rumors of in his villainous days.These thoughts produced a sigh from Max who silently vows to truly make up for all his wrongdoings from this day till his last, he saw his sister coming up, thinking she had realized that he was distressed since the twins grew closer every day and with it so did their connection and power.Phoebe placed her hand on Max’s shoulder she smiled and told him “that it’s ok to be scared”, “I’m not scared !” Max strongly replied a lie, he knew but would never admit to his beloved sister. Returning his focus to piloting the jet Max continues speedily towards their destination and despite the constant jokes of Spider-Man which was starting to annoy Max and the constant mumbling of Doctor Strange the alleged sorcerer, the T-force and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D arrive at the site of the mission.Max and Phoebe despite having already being briefed on the mission are still shocked at the sight before them.An orange girl with green eyes and pink hair was flying around in a skimpy outfit and Max found to be very revealing and attractive as well as what looked like an advanced slave collar around her neck which angered Max but burying these thoughts he made a joke saying “Damn that is one hot alien chick” which reassured his teammate's image of him as a joker who was calm and in control which allowed Phoebe to keep her image as the prim and proper leader after she slapped Max on his head and began to give orders to the T-Force, while also asking Max if he had any ideas.However, knowing he had no information to go on Max said he got nothing until both teens had a “duh” moment at the same time causing Max to call out to Captain Marvel without realizing the hero had already gone into action.The famous hero gave the other people present a reassuring smile and said “don’t worry everyone, I have this handled but you boys better pucker up.” this confused but also intrigued Max who now had an image of kissing both the alien and the newly returned hero, realizing what was going on in her twin brother’s head Phoebe opted once again to slap him which caused him to utter a fake cry of pain.Everyone present looked at the leaders of their team and questioned what on earth was wrong with them.Thankfully for everyone present Captain Marvel seemed to be more powerful than before she left the planet easily absorbing powerful blasts of energy being released by the alien girl who was screaming in an unknown language but after a couple of minutes of fighting Max saw that the girl realized she was loosing and thus she looked away to see where she could escape from but realizing it was pointless she flew into Agent Grayson and planted her lips on him, Max released a childish sigh as he had wanted the kiss but to everyone’s surprise, the girl who up until then had been speaking an alien language began talking in English “Please help me, I was chained and betrayed, I need to get the collar” before she could finish a strong surge of electricity went through her body causing her to scream before strange figure cloaked in black released strange devices that restrained the girl and allowed them to capture her.The T-force who were stunned at what had just taken place sprung into action after one of their leaders Max fired a telekinetic blast at the slavers causing the alien girl to fall and be caught by Phoebe’s telekinesis, Shuri then used a strange EMP wave built into her panther gauntlets that are able to interfere with the alien technology and neutralize it allowing Captain Marvel to snap the collar and Doctor Strange to use a spell to awaken the alien who then destroyed the restraints herself before taking to the skies followed by Captain Marvel who asked what her name was with the alien girl replying “I am Korriand’rs of Tamaran which in your language would translate to Starfire”, Captain Marvel smiled and said, “Well Kori what do you say we teach these slavers some manners.” The young alien girl smiled and her eyes began to glow with strange green energy at the same time Captain Marvel’s hands began to charge with similar yellow energy and together the two fired a combined blast causing the slavers to flee bringing a smile to everyone’s face and allowing the two women to return safely from the ground and meet with the people below.A series of questions was asked to Kori as she had to share her name once more,explain how she was experimented on and developed the power of flight and release a strange energy through her blasts and eyes,as well as the abilities she had as a Tamaranian including her incredible strength and the ability to learn language through lip contact which caused Max to ask why did she have to kiss Agent Grayson and Kori to reply “he seemed to be what your people refer to as cute” which lead to the two blushing and Max sighing once more until his sister asked what Kori planned to do now with the alien girl shyly asking if she could stay on earth,this idea had to be discussed with shield of course but Max and Phoebe quickly agreed and after explaining how she may have to keep herself hidden from most of the world and the concept of heroes,Kori decided that she wanted to be one and work alongside Captain Marvel and thus due to her incredible powers as well as her alien physiology Phoebe and Max allowed her to become the newest member of the T-force and she decided that she would operate under the code name of Starfire while on missions.This action was approved by SHIELD leader Captain America who after a long day of work returned to his personal quarters and was greeted with his usual partner clad in his suit of armor and discussed the possibilities this new hero brought to the table causing them both to smile and agree that her limits should be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, remember when I said newly formed crossover universe this is what I meant, while I am sure many people would prefer it if I used strickly Thundermans characters I am sorry but I like what I am doing and what I have planned in the future not to mention I generally rather not use OC's in fanfiction stories and the heroes and world of The Thundermans has never really been explored beyond a few names and random moments here and there so I hope you stick with me on this wild ride as I have a lot planned and hopefully I can get to it also in terms of backstory as of now no there is no batman in this universe.


	3. Hiddenville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a moment to rest and relax at a special little town called Hiddenville

It was Monday morning in Hiddenville, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and everything was right with the world, in one important household the former residence of Phoebe and Max Thunderman, the newly crowned protectors of Hiddenville Nora and Billy had awoken from their slumber and got dressed for school as they rushed downstairs and sat around the breakfast table their mom the retired superhero Electris was rambling on about how proud she was of her “babies” especially after how they performed on their first official save Saturday but more so for them growing up. Then their dad Hank also known as Thunderman had just rushed in from his morning jog and while he was tired and sweaty he told his family that he had great news. It would seem as if Mrs. Wong and her family were moving out and that very day the Thundermans would be getting new neighbors. This information brought great joy to all the individuals seated at the table with the kids even cheering and breaking out into dance moves which were becoming quite common in the Thunderman household. A knock on the door interrupted the cheering and when Hank answered it he found familiar faces waiting for him in Bob Parr better known as the former superhero Mr. Incredible alongside his wife Helen Parr the Elastiwoman and their two super-powered sons Dash with his speed and jack-jack who had just had his growth spurt and was adjusting to having three powers in his ability to generate electricity, release laser beams and shape-shift in ways some famous heroes could not even pull off. Seeing his old friend Nora and Billy watched as their dad pulled Bob into a super-powered hug which thankfully Bob was able to handle as they both shared super strength, similarly, Electris and Elastiwoman gave each other hugs and began to have an animated discussion on, whatever it is two retired female superheroes who were married to super-strong men and had super-powered children, would have an animated discussion on. In the meantime Dash and Billie were having a super-fast conversation that only the both of them would understand which was beginning to annoy Nora because for whatever reason she wanted to talk to Dash as well as she was his friend to back in Metroburg, she sighed and after looking back at Nora and Jack-Jack who seemed to be getting along swimmingly she promptly and loudly announced that they had to get to school causing the two speedsters to finally talk at a normal pace. Upon Nora uttering these words Doctor Babu knocked on the door stating it was time for a super check-up since a new disease seems to be infecting random superheroes worldwide, knowing how dangerous this could be the Thundermans and Parrs were happy to be vaccinated but apparently there was no vaccination all that could be done for now was to test who had the virus and thus Dr. Babu instructed his new assistant a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and a skinny frame named Kara to take blood samples from all the heroes present which she did at a remarkably fast pace saying she had to get to her other job as the school nurse at Hiddenville Middle school since she too was moving there. This piece of information reminded the kids that they had to get to school thus Dash sped home got his bag and was off to school alongside Billy and Nora. The walk to school was mostly boring with only a few surprises such as the Thunderkids finding out that Dash’s sister was an agent of a secret organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D and dash finding out that Phoebe and Max were the leaders of the T-force and had found an alien, of course as the children of superheroes they knew that they had to keep these things a secret and probably should not even be talking about them but no one’s around so who cares. They did change the conversation when they arrived at school, but they also managed to sneak in a smile at Kara when they passed her in the hallway and she smiled back before heading to her office where she made a phone call to a friend informing him that it was time and just like that a strange man in a cloak materialized out of darkness alongside Dr. Babu who seemed to be terrified, bringing a smile to Kara’s face she simply whispered in his ear “thank you Doctor” before choking the life out of him and informing Cloak to take him into the darkness which the strange man seemed happy to do, she then opened the container containing the vials of superhuman blood and smiled to herself with two words being at the forefront of her mind “Hail Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know but I wanted to pop back in with Billy, Nora, and chole, as we prepare for them to evolve and become stronger, thank you, and please keep reading it encourages me to continue.


	4. We are The Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting a town the T-Force is introduced to a strange group of individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I start losing people but as I said before just stick with me for one helluva experience

Stephen Strange was currently meditating in his room within the T-force base, the room filled to the brim with a number of books containing information on a number of topics such as the real history of the world, magical beings, and creatures, spells, curses, enchantments as well as enchanted weapons.Stephen enjoyed learning about the full capabilities of magic as there was so much to discover and his former teacher did not give him all the information wanted despite the fact that he was “easily the most talented and gifted student she had ever instructed” his words of course but he was rarely wrong and there was rarely any spell he could not handle.He was so talented that he was even able to craft an enchantment and place on a necklace with a green alien gemstone that Starfire wore around her neck that would allow her to appear human to anyone as long as she wore it.However, Starfire while thankful for the gift still insisted and preferred to be in true Tamaranian form and even elected to not wear the necklace while on missions.The alien was strange even for Stephen who was, of course, an expert in the field, but it did not matter as Stephen spent most of his time alone in his room learning and increasing his magical capabilities despite the continued interruption of Spider-man who claims to be bored at the base and keeps rambling on about his ex-girlfriend who he left to protect New York. Stephen was about to kick the young man out when a mission alert came from their leaders Max and Phoebe Thunderman who have proved themselves surprisingly capable however Max still underestimates Strange‘s magical capabilities.Stephen could not wait until the time would come where he had to reveal to Max that his own sister had a capacity for magic within her but for now he would focus on the mission.After suiting up and heading to the briefing room alongside Spider-Man, Strange became interested in this mission after Shuri used the holo pad to display the objective of the mission which was to capture and subdue what seemed to be a monster but it was unlike any Stephen had seen or read about over the course of his training.The T-force mobilized and headed to an Egyptian desert where an incredibly large green centipede that towered above houses and was leaking a dangerous acid was destroying a town.Wasting no time the T-force sprung into action Spider-man clearing out civilians while Captain Marvel and Starfire fired blasts of energy at the gargantuan beast which appeared to be slowing it down but it quickly recovered releasing a string of acid which damaged the two energized females who began to lose strength and fall from the sky, but they were thankfully caught by the Thunder Twins who began to push the monster back with their telekinesis so that Dr. Strange could restore his fallen teammates to full strength with his healing spells.Unfortunately, Shuri who was helping Spider-Man evacuate the town informed the team through their communication link that they had a new problem which was smaller versions of the monster now dubbed Centipeedle by Spider-man were popping up as well and their acid was powerful enough to destroy Spider-man’s webs and their shells were protecting them from the energy being released from Shuri’s panther gauntlets.Sighing, Phoebe and Max hit the main Centipeedle with a combined concussive blast right at the moment that Strange had finished restoring Starfire and Captain Marvel allowing him to summon magical whip-like constructs to restrain the monster but it was preparing to release a large concentration of acid when three new figures entered the fray striking the main monster down by using a direct hit from a gauntlet followed quickly by strikes from a whip and the slash of a spear causing the bug to vanish in a poof of smoke leaving only a round object in its place which was picked up by the tall gauntlet wielding multicolored woman who turned to Phoebe and Max and said that she appreciated the help but they should leave this kind of stuff to the professionals when a small boy who could be no more than thirteen years old and was glowing pink from the tips of his curly hair and down through his skin which was covered by a pink jacket, a blue shirt with a star and short silver jeans arrived.The arrival of the boy confused most of the T-force but Strange sensed incredible magic radiating of the boy even more than what he felt from the other three figures.Moreover, within seconds Shuri announced that the mini monsters had all just glowed pink before calming down and disappearing in a poof.After making this statement Strange then watched as a string of green lights rose from the village and into the orb that was formerly the monster, once all the light had been absorbed, the boy stopped glowing and then created a small bubble to contain the monster’s orb and tapped the top causing it to vanish in a flash of pink light.Max walked up to them and asked who they were and in unison, they responded: “We are the Crystal Gems”.Realization struck Doctor strange as he remembered reading about the exploits of the Crystal gems back at the Sanctum Sanatorium they were members of a magical species thought to inhabit an alien planet that wanted to conquer and rule Earth but thankfully the Crystal Gems rebelled against them and saved the planet from destruction however it was said that they were wiped out shortly after and no one had seen a gem for more than a thousand years.Stephen, seizing the opportunity to display his knowledge and intellect of course immediately pointed this information out causing the apparent leader known as Garnet to reveal that almost all the crystal gems were wiped out and the few that exist currently mostly keep to their selves “unless an incident such as the one from today occurs” the white, elegant and graceful fighter known as Pearl interjected. “OK! we saved the day, let's head out now.” the short purple gem named Amethyst reminded the others and with a whistle from the boy known as Steven, a roar was heard from a distance and a pink portal appeared which the gems all vanished through leaving the t-force in a state of shock.Thankfully, Strange having picked up on their magical energy enacted a plan to follow and find the gems being joined by Phoebe and Spider-Man while the rest of the team assisted with the reconstruction of the village that the monster had attacked.Despite being joined by his annoying teammates Strange was able to track the energy and arrive where the Crystal gems were discussing their next move, Phoebe being ever responsible knocked on the door which was answered by a girl seemingly the same age as Steven she introduced herself as Connie and said that Garnet had a feeling it would be you.Garnet welcomed them causing Strange to ask how she knew it was them and she responded “trade secret Stephen” “you know my name as well?” he continued asking “of course I was friends with The Ancient One after all” Strange perked up at the mention of his old teacher beginning to wonder why the woman told him nothing about her interaction with the crystal gems.Garnet, however, said that it was not the time to discuss this as she sensed that a large number of corrupted gems have become active. “Corrupted ?” Spider-man wondered aloud “Gems?” Phoebe finished for the other superhero. “Yes” Steven explained that the reason most of the crystal gems were wiped out is because of a combined magical attack from powerful beings that corrupted and destabilized them however his mother “Pi…” he paused and sighed “Rose Quartz” was able to protect herself and two others and over the years they formed this group compromising of the seven gems,one magical lion and human girl as well as Steven himself that “you see before you today” Jasper a tall seemingly powerful and intimidating orange gem then said “If your done with the history lesson we have business to do”, Garnet agreed splitting the group into teams with Phoebe going alongside Garnet and Jasper to a desert where a large number of corrupted quartz gems were gathering while Spider-man headed to a secret arena magically hidden in the sky alongside Pearl and Amethyst while Strange went to an island in the Bermuda Triangle to assist Steven and Connie in the defeat of a giant bird-like gem that was terrorizing the residents of the island.Upon arriving at their destination Strange was in awe at what he saw apparently the Isle was entirely populated by a race of beings resembling Steven but made completely out of watermelons, furthermore, it seemed that all the animals on the island had a similar origin and that they had all been created on accident by Steven when he had first started tapping into his true magical potential.Impressed that a small boy could pull this off,Stephen almost forgot about the corrupted gem,but Steven and Connie did not and they quickly took action upon spotting the bird Strange beginning to float and already preparing to lift them asked the children if they had a plan to reach the bird,what he did not expect was Steven to reply that “he had a thought” and Connie to smirk before saying “it might alarm to you” and with a clasp of their hands and a flash of light the children fused into a singular being, strange audibly gasped only able to wonder aloud “how ?” and the new being calmly responded “Flexibility,Love and Trust” before jumping high up into the air and with one slash from the sword that Connie had brought the bird was destroyed splitting into a multitude of smaller birds that surrounded the fusion preparing to attack but a pink glow began to emanate from the fusion’s gemstone and their aura quickly overtook the beasts causing them to merge once more only to once again be struck down this time reverting to its gemstone before being bubbled and sent back to the temple.With the job being done and a poof Steven and Connie returned causing Dr. Strange to ask what or who was that and the pair of kids responded “that was fusion and they were Stevonnie” Returning to the Crystal gems home base it dawned on Strange that despite all his knowledge and experience there were things in the universe that even he would not be able to understand or know about but he vowed to himself that he would learn as much as he can so that nothing could ever truly threaten him or rival his power.Garnet after having discussed it with Phoebe had decided that since the corrupted gems were posing more and more of a threat to human life that perhaps they should begin working with the organization of S.H.I.E.L.D to help track, defeat and contain the corrupted which made Steven happy since it meant he would get to meet more superheroes.However as they were getting ready to leave Stephen asked Garnet what she knew about The Ancient One with the thousand-year-old gem saying this “she was powerful, that much is true, she was wise beyond her years of course but most importantly Stephen she understood something that you seem to be struggling with.” “I don’t struggle with much” Stephen quickly retorted. Garnet sighed and took a breath “Life is an experience, Stephen, make it a good experience, not just for yourself but everyone else around you as well.” The gem then walked off to discuss the induction of the crystal gems into S.H.I.E.L.D with Phoebe and Steve Rogers.After the discussion, Mr. Rogers returned to his quarters to find a man lying shirtless on his bed smirking “It would seem that the Scarlet Witch’s magic worked to perfection” the man said “Yes Tony and with the crystal gems on our side we will have no trouble tracking down the remaining corrupted gems” Steve Rogers replied while removing his costume. “Our plans are all coming together.” Tony added.”It would seem so, Hail Hydra” Steve smirked. “Hail Hydra indeed captain” Tony responded returning the smirk with a knowing and pleasing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter and my favorite one so far. I introduced the gems to add in the fantasy/sci-fi element present in many superhero stories plus I wanted to show off Doctor Strange and his ego which is a major character trait for him and learning to overcome it will be challenging for him but it only gets crazier from here so behold the insane weird story-lines that my brain comes up with. Anyways keep reading, also any feedback is appreciated and any questions just ask.


	5. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a concerning message from her brother Shuri invites the T-Force to join her on a mission back home.

Shuri sat in her room alongside Spider-Man at the T-force base experimenting with Vibranium to improve the energy blasts that are released from her gauntlets when she received a video call from her brother King T'Challa of Wakanda a nation that in reality was far more technologically and mystically advanced than all the other countries in the world but used this technology and limited mysticism alongside their network of spies and warriors to hide their true potential from the world allowing them to only be seen as an underdeveloped poor country that refused help from most other nations.However the true nature of the country was recently revealed to the organization of S.H.I.E.L.D although no agents had been allowed in, that was until today as T'Challa informed Shuri that he required her assistance alongside her team due to an attack that was threatening Wakanda causing it to begin preparation for a war against King Namor the Sub-Mariner and while T'Challa was confident in Wakanda’s army he did not underestimate the potential threat this Namor posed alongside his army of what would seem to be Atlanteans as they were attacking from the ocean and drawing their power from aquatic magic and technology.With this information in hand, Shuri looked to Spider-Man who was already suited up and seemingly ready to fight for and protect her people despite never meeting them one of the many traits she strongly admired in the young man and she told him to go inform their team leaders Phoebe and Max of what was taking place and to prep the T-jet while she contacted Tempest since he was the only Atlantean they knew and they might t need his expertise in dealing with the people of his realm.Once everyone was gathered and briefed on the mission the team had entered the T-jet piloted by Captain Marvel and on the trip there Tempest gave them new information and a brief history of Atlantis explaining that in ancient times Atlantis was one nation that existed on land as a place of wonder and magic but a great calamity almost completely destroyed it causing it to sink to the sea and the people to begin secluding themselves from the rest of the world,during this time the Atlanteans began to experience evolution and some transformed into beings that were more fish than man causing a divide between some Atlanteans themselves,this all eventually culminated in the people of Atlantis establishing 7 separate kingdoms with their own laws and punishments each ruled by one specific king or queen,once such kingdom was Aquatica that was ruled by the Mariners and mostly consisted of Atlanteans gifted with many abilities that were trained and honed for combat who also held a strong hatred towards surface dwellers as they believed in the legends that the outsiders were the cause of the fall of Atlantis. King Arthur and Queen Mera of Atalnteon usually kept Namor in check but it seems he was able to gather his forces and equip them with powerful technology that allowed them to target Wakanda but for what reason Tempest was unsure. “Regardless of their reasoning, they launched an attack against my home and my people” Shuri began with Spider-Man also inputting “Innocent people !” and “it makes me sick”.Starfire also joined the conversation innocently asking if they should prepare for war, Phoebe and Max attempted to assure her it would be nothing that extreme but Captain Marvel and Tempest exchanged a look knowing there is no telling what could happen.After the 9 hour trip to Wakanda’s borders and despite the unnaturally inclement weather that seemed to be surrounding Africa the T-force was able to pass through Wakanda’s force fields quickly thanks to them being programmed by Shuri herself of course.Upon their arrival, the group quickly met with T'Challa who informed them that while the Atlanteans were originally winning the battle a new player had changed the tide of the battle in Wakanda’s favor. “Who brother ?” Shuri was quick to ask “Ororo Munroe” the King stated, Shuri was confused “she is blessed by the gods” a guard interjected, “no fool she is a goddess herself” another stated “Silence!” Okoye the captain of Wakanda’s Royal Guard yelled scaring even some members of the T-force.Shuri asked where this woman was and T'Challa brought up footage where the dark-skinned woman flew above the battlefield her long silver hair flowing as her eyes glowed white and lightning struck where she desired while the wind moved to her commands the woman mesmerized Shuri as she seemed to be in control of nature itself and she was easily defeating countless enemies until the leader Namor entered the fray and his trident absorbed the lightning she was summoning the two began to face off and it was at this moment Shuri and her brother agreed it was time for them to enter the fray and thus the T-force, King T'Challa or as some of his people called him “The Black Panther” as well as Tempest Prince of Atlantis and Agent of shield joined the fight against King Namor and his forces. On the battlefield of Wakanda, King Namor had called forth a Kraken from the ocean that bordered the large expanse of grass and trees that guarded the entrance to Wakanda using the Kraken's tentacles Namor was able to first defeat the warriors of Wakanda that rode atop rhinos and then he easily captured Ororo. It was at this time that the T-Force, Tempest, T'Challa and Wakanda’s Royal Guard entered the fray allowing them to witness Orroo call forth lighting to blast down upon the tentacle that was holding her and then begin freely flying in the sky firing gusts of winds and bolts of lightning at the Kraken. However, this allowed Namor the opportunity to fire a blast of energy from his trident at her which would have fatally wounded her if not for the intervention of Captain Marvel who flew in at a rapid pace and absorbed the energy, strengthening herself before returning a blast of energy at Namor who had rolled out of the way firing blasts of lightning from his trident at the new arrivals on the battlefield. Despite how far the group was the lightning could have collided with them but Doctor Strange was able to summon a magical shield that negated the lightning for a long enough time before breaking at the same time the attack ended. At this moment Spider-Man alongside the Dora Milaje began to charge at the Namor’s remaining warriors intending to defeat their enemies with their spears and technologically enhanced weapons which Shuri hoped would give them the advantage against the Atlantean's aquatic magic. Starfire flew towards Captain Marvel and Storm to lend her strength against the Kraken which seemed to have been magically enhanced by Namor’s Trident. Namor began to charge towards the group with killer intent in his eyes T'Challa was quick to run forward as both monarchs met in combat with Namor using the magic of the trident to his advantage while T'Challa relied on his speed to quickly evade the hits and blasts and landed few and far between slashes at Namor with the vibranium claws of his suit causing a few cuts to form on the King that leaked of blood. From the other side of the battlefield, Shuri was able to take notice of Namor’s Trident beginning to glow blue as he brought it down to the ground causing the earth to tremble while horrific storm clouds gathered in the sky and a tidal wave began to form and was primed to crash into the battlefield. However, before the wave could hit Tempest Prince of Atlantis and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D activated his magical abilities and as the Atlantean tattoos that adorned his skin began to glow blue with magical energy he held his hands up and began manipulating the tidal wave forming it into a sphere of water that surrounded the battlefield. Namor took notice of this spitting out the word “traitor” and used the surrounding water to form weapons made of water and fired them at Tempest who could not defend himself as he was focused on controlling the rest of the water, thankfully Phoebe and Max were able to destroy the aquatic weapons with their telekinesis, frost breath and concussive blasts while Doctor Strange used his magic to put up a barrier protecting himself and Tempest while using his power to enhance the Atlantean Prince’s control of the body of water. Having realized that the trident was giving Namor and extreme advantage in this fight Shuri knew what she had to do, and thus she charged in and used her panther gauntlets to release blasts of vibration that she specifically targeted at the trident knocking it out of his hands but Tempest easily called out to it and while it was returning to him T'Challa engages in a direct attack with Namor releasing a few miniaturized Wakandan bombs at the Atlantean which explode causing Namor to fall to the ground and the Trident lays next to him. As this happened the sphere of water that was surrounding the battlefield fell and Ororo used her mastery over weather to call forth blasts of lightning on the Kraken while Starfire and Captain Marvel fired energy blasts at it until it eventually started screeching in pain and returned to the sea allowing the heroes to regroup and take out the remaining Atlanteans and retrieve the Trident. With the battle completed, later that day the heroes and people of Wakanda rejoiced with a feast after Black Panther and Tempest worked on the transportation of the invaders into Atlantean prisons by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Wakanda. Sitting around the table with her family and team Shuri had a feeling of ease as they talked about their past such as childhood experiences and the future of Wakanda and the T-Force which is when Shuri posed a question to Orroo inviting her to join the T-Force. Phoebe and Max looked at each other seemingly wondering if she was allowed to do that but they went along with it anyway as they both wanted the powerhouse to join the team. Ororo while initially taken aback by the statement decided that she would accept as she wants to experience life outside of Wakanda while continuing to help the people of the world. “Well if your gonna join maybe you should get a codename” Spider-Man mused “I don’t have a codename” Shuri retorted, “Well maybe you should work on that Princess.” Spider-man responded to the young girl who for some reason seemed to be embarrassed at being called a princess by her teammate. Shuri simply said “You don’t need to call me princess but getting back to the point, Ororo do you want a nickname,” “Codename” Spider-Man interjected, “If you don’t mind while on missions why not refer to me as Storm” the woman calmly stated. “I like it” Spider-Man and Shuri said at the same time, “Jinx” they both spoke almost instantaneously, “ Well it’s settled then,” Phoebe said disrupting the teenagers “Welcome to the team Storm” Max kindly stated and just like that the T-Force welcomed it’s the newest member, blissfully unaware that while they were having a feast a woman clad in armor with long blonde hair had just entered the vehicle that was transporting Namor, disrupted the barrier to his holding cell and killed him with blasts of lightning before exiting the vehicle and flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter 5, I enjoyed writing this but it got pretty weird at the ending there I apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone I would like to say that while I did enjoy the last episode of The Thundermans and I understand why they choose to make the family the T-Force, for my version and my story I would rather make use of this expanded crossover universe I have created to include heroes from across many different walks of life to enhance the universe of the Thundermans and for anyone with questions feel free to ask them and I will answer as long as it does not include spoilers but the backstory is fine such as how and when S.H.I.E.L.D was formed, why captain marvel was in space or any extra questions on the lore since I love discussing the lore in any form of storytelling.


End file.
